Undertale OC Wiki:Rules/Operation
This is how the wiki operates. It is the basic policy, or as some may say, a "constitution". Court The court is one of the more important boards. It is quite versatile, and does a variety of stuff: * Handles disputes about the content of articles. * Discusses the banning of users. Limitations * Only Moderators or above can create threads about banning users. ** The user must have broken a rule and proof must exist. * The court cannot make an action against someone that does not say or do something that violates a rule in a solid way. Promotion |-|General= __NOEDITSECTION__ General Requirements * Having read and understood the wiki's rules. * Considerable presence on the wiki. What does this mean? It means that you're someone that the administration is familiar with. We're used to seeing you in the chat, and around the wiki answering people's questions, and assisting in making this wiki the best it can be. * Professional and non-hostile disposition |-|Content Mod= __NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Content Moderators are "mini-admins" of the wiki. Their tool-set gives them the ability to protect, move, and even delete pages and files at will. As a Content Moderator, they are also given Rollback rights– allowing the inheritance of tools such as promptly reverting vandalism, and editing user's comments. Content Moderators differ from Admins in that they lack Chat Moderator and Discussion Moderator rights, such as the ability to kick/ban in the chat. Requirements To become a Content Moderator, a user must have: * At least three weeks worth of active and meaningful contributions to the wiki. * Read and understood the Manual of Style. * Read and understood Page Organization. * Read and understood the Templates Policy. |-|Discussions Mod= __NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Discussions Moderators are the users who manage wiki activities related to the discussion within a community. This includes editing user's comments to moving/deleting/highlighting threads at will. Requirements To become a Discussions Moderator, the user must have: * Been in the Forum for at least 15 days consecutively with considerable activity. * Read and understood the chat moderator's Code of Conduct. |-|Chat Mod= __NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Chat Moderators are users who enforce the rules instated by the admins on the Wiki's chat. They can kick or ban a disrupting user at will until the offending user has been unbanned by an Admin, Discussion Moderator, or Chat Moderator or the ban timer has expired. Requirements To become a Chat Moderator, the user must have: * Been active on the Discord Server. * Read and understood the Chat Rules and the Chat Moderator's Code of Conduct. |-|Rollback= __NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Rollbacks are users who are known as the vandal fighters of the wiki. They have the ability to revert vandalism on articles in one click. This is done by clicking the rollback button and all the edits caused by the vandal will be reverted to the last user who edited. It is also used to alert the community that there is a vandal on the wiki, which is a good way to report to the admins. Users with rollback rights also have the ability to edit other user's comments, which is useful against spam comments that might pile up on threads, or to edit out obscene or unsatisfactory comments that go against the policy of this wiki. Requirements To become a rollback, the user must have: * At least two weeks worth of active contributions. * An understanding of when to use rollback. |-|Administrator= __NOEDITSECTION__ Summary Administrators (also known as "sysops") are the users who form the wiki how the community sees fit. They have tools that give them near-complete customization for the wiki, such as moving, protecting, and deleting pages and files at will, editing MediaWiki, editing users' comments, etc. to help suit the community's needs. Requirements To become an Administrator, the user must have: * At least a months worth of active and meaningful contributions to the wiki. * Read and understood the Manual of Style. * Read and understood Page Organization. * Read and understood the Templates Policy. * Read and understood the Chat Rules and the Chat Moderator's Code of Conduct.